1. Field of the Invention
A reinforced container with integral divider.
2. Prior Art
Scotland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,950 discloses a food package having an integral divider panel 10. The outer panel 11 attached to the divider panel 10 is split into upper and lower sections which are turned in opposite directions and therefore do not extend from the top to the bottom of the container. Only the edge 5 of the outer wall is securely cemented to the part 6 near the edge 7. The part 6 is attached to divider panel 10.
Bolding, U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,811 also discloses a container with integral divider. The divider does not extend the height of the container, but only the height of the aperture in one wall of the container. The divider is attached by small attachment flap 42. A joinder section 32 is flexibly connected to the free margin of the outer wall.
Glassco, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,022 discloses a container having a series of dividers which are adhered to the side walls of the containers. The adhesive does not extend from the top to the bottom of the walls nor are the dividers integral with the rest of the container.
Ackley, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,625 discloses a container having a separate divider which is stapled to the side walls.
Coons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,762 discloses a collapsible container having an integral divider. The divider is held by a small flap 39 on one side and is attached to the outer wall 16.